


I'll protect you

by AyaYumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Surprises, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYumi/pseuds/AyaYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dreams ….i haven't dreamt in years..I had nothing to dream about...nothing but darkness...all the time...but my dreams are filled and have been filled since I met you. Those eyes that I love yet hate so much. The touch of your skin and touch of those lips. Stay in my dreams my angel...let me dream again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer* I do not own Naurto characters in this fanfic

“What now Itachi!?” Sakura asked as we became surrounded.

“I..I don't know give me a minute.”

“Itachiii we don't have a minute.” Ten Ten says reloading

“Everyone this way.” I kick open a door that was locked behind us.

“ Everyone lets move come on hurry..” Ten Ten says everyone runs in the direction I motioned.

“Sakura take the others and make sure they get out safe.” I yell

“Come on everyone move.”She tells the others

“Itachi what about you!?”Ten Ten stops and looks back

“Ten Ten GO!” she looks back for a second then runs after the others. “Alright you sons of bitches you want to eat!? You're gonna have to work for your food.”

* * *

 

 

My name is Itachi Uchiha I am 23 years old and currently in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse. 3 years ago I ran across Sakura and Ten Ten running for their lives. I've been with them ever since. Along the way we've picked up stragglers. From those who had no where to go to those who had no protection. We have become a family of some sort the re are currently 14 of us...just last week there were 20....You can't save everyone...but I try. I protect these people, they need me, and I guess..I kinda need them. 4 years ago the nuclear plant in Tokyo had a major melt down, they said everything would be okay they contained any and every contamination..but a week later, people started to get sick...then people started to die. The only problem was, they didn't stay dead.

 

this has been our life 4 years 4 states later we find ourselves in a hotel that before any of this would have never been able to stay in. We heard there was suppose to a safe camp somewhere in st.louis...it's worth a shot..right...

 

“Is everyone okay?” I say finally catching up to the others..no one said anything “What..”

“.....Joyce has been bite.”

“What?”

“It jumped out at us..i didn't get to her in time.” Sakura said low.

“Come here sweetie let me see...” I said turning to Joyce who was sitting on the bed holding her arm. The 9 year old got up and came over to me. Her little face looking terrified underneath sadness and confusion.“does it hurt?”

“No.” She said in a tiny voice “.....Itachi?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Am I going to die?” She asked

“.....No hunny you'll be just fine okay....You should get some sleep.... We all should get some sleep.” I look to everyone they said nothing. “Now. we have to keep moving in the morning.” Everyone moved around and picked a comfortable spot settling in. “Joycie hunny you come sleep in the bed okay?” she smiled

“Okay, will you sleep with me?”

“Sure hunny..”Sakura walked up to me as Joyce was getting into bed.

“She doesn't have long, Itachi what should we do?”

“We have to kill her.” Ten Ten said walking up

“ I KNOW THAT!” my voice shouted, everyone jumped and looked at me. “.....Sorry guys..... it's nothing.”I say lowering my voice

“Itachi...I don't feel so good...” Joyce said looking at me. I walked to her and put her on my lap letting her rest her head on my shoulders. I feel her start to shake. I pull my gun from under my shirt and hesitantly put it to her head..she looks at me confused. “Itachi?” Was the last word I heard from her before I pulled the trigger and the loudest gun shot I could ever hear rung out. As her little body went limp in my arms. I sit there for a minute with her in my arms. It was quiet, expect for a few sobs. 

“I'll do it..” Ten Ten walks up

“No....let...let me do this.” I said getting up Joyce still in my hands. I walk out the room and into the room across from us. I lay joyces' body on the bed and cover it with the blankets “Goodnight little Joyce.” I say kissing the sheets.

* * *

 

 

The next morning we were out and on the road again “okay everyone you know the deal...stay close and stay alert.” I say as I sling my backpack over my shoulders. “Alright lets move.”

“Itachi..do you really think there is a camp in st.louis?” asked as she drank from her water bottle

“Yes..”

“do you think we can make it?” She asked keeping up

“If I have anything to say about it..” i say smiling

“I trust you..”

“I know you do Ino...now don't drink too much we don't know when we will...” my voice trailed off as I came to a stop. Everyone armed pulled out their guns. I put my hand up signaling them to wait. A huge crowd of infected were crowed around something trying to get at it.

“ What are they doing.”

“Trying to feed.” I say my voice above a whisper. I look back at them as one moves out the way I see a small glimpse of something...no...someone! Without thinking I take off running toward the direction of them.

“Itachi!” I heard Ten Ten shout but I kept running someone needed help and I wasn't gonna let someone else die on my watch...not again. “You guys stay back...stay loaded I'm gonna go help Itachi.”

“HEEEYYY” I shouted toward the crowd. They turned around and ran towards me . A gun shot rung out I glance behind me and Sakura, Ten Ten, and Sasori were behind me firing. I did the same. Whoever that was needed our help and that's all that was on my mind.

“Itachi behind you!” I heard Ino cry as one jumped my back. I wrestle with it until I heard another shot and it fell dead. “You okay?” Sasori said helping me up

“Yea I think so. Did we get them all?”

“Yea I think so.”

“HEY you wanna tell me what the hell that was about.” Ten Ten yelled at me but I just walked from her to the direction under the car I saw the person. I walked closer and knelt by the car.

“Hey..” I said with the calmest voice I could “It's okay now, you can come out..they're all gone now.” I reach my hand out. “Come on..it's okay I promise. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll keep you safe.” A delicate hand reached out and grabbed mine. “That's it. It's okay.” I say reassuring. They crawled from underneath the car and I saw that it was a young boy. I helped him to his feet. He was, breath taking. His hair was med brown that flowed over his ears to the small of his back. His face and body were slender. Even though he was dirty his skin was a soft pale and I took to his eyes. They stopped my heart. They were big and the color of the ocean and lilac rolled into one. “T..Thank you..” “What's your name?” I ask him softly

“Neji...” he says still a bit shaken.

“Neji, I'm Itachi are you okay?”

“I believe so...”

“Are you alone?” “I am now...those things broke in our hiding area and took my friends and Cousin...I ran and tried to hide but they found me.”

“Well don't worry you're safe now..come with me.” I take his hand again and walk towards the group “how old are you Neji.”

“18”

“...I'm 23. hey guys look who I found”

“ who is this Itachi ?” Sakura asked

“this is Neji, he is gonna be joining us. Neji this is Sakura, Ino, And Sasori.”

“wow!...I mean hi.” Sasori exclaimed “Neji huh?.” he says looking up and down and him

“Yes.” Neji answers looking down

“Hi.”

“hmhm You said that already..” Neji giggled a bit

“Kay he's Neji now can we get move on we are wasting daylight here.” Ten Ten said rolling her eyes

“Ten Ten is right we better get a move on. Neji stay with Sasori you'll be safe.” I say walking back to the others “Everyone this is Neji he's going to be joining us be kind to him and look out for him for me.” I said as everyone greeted him. “Let's move out we have to get to the next city before night fall.” As I turned around to take lead Ten Ten caught up with me

“So we're taking him in?”

“Yes” I say still looking ahead

“That's one more life we have to protect.”

“What was I suppose to do leave him there to die.”

“Give him a gun he'll be okay.”

“He had no one Ten Ten.”

“This is all so you don't have to live with the guilt about Joyce. You can't save everyone Itachi..this boy is a weak link and we didn't need another one.”

“This has nothing to do with Joyce. It's about someone who was in need just like YOU were and I didn't turn away from you.” I say looking a her now

“I just don't think..” I cut her off before she finishes

“It's not your job to think it's your job to take orders as I give them and if I tell you to protect him you protect him if you don't like it leave.” I told her trying not to let the others hear. Even if I wanted to leave him..i couldn't, those beautiful innocent big eyes wouldn't let me. It was just something about him that I wanted to protect. “There looks to be a supermarket farther up we will stop there and any food and water you can find take it.” I said to everyone. A few minutes later we reached the market that looked like it had seen better days.

“Ten Ten, Sakura come with me to secure that place. Everyone else hang back for awhile.” I say loading my gun. As we walked in the smell of rotten meat was over powering.

“Oh god what is that smell?” Sakura asked putting her hand over her nose.

“One of two things.” I said cocking my gun “Rotten meat or Dead Meat.”

“Let's hope it's the rotten.” Sakura said.

“Both are rotten.” Ten Ten Laughed

“Ten Ten that was so lame.” Sakura laughed

“Hey just tryna lighten the mood.” Ten Ten said as she kicked open a storage room door.

“Stay focus, both of you.” I say to them rounding the corner.

“Okay it looks like we are clear, go get the others and lets try to get out of here in ten minutes.” I say as Ten Ten runs out and whistles for the others. They all come running in and immediately start searching the place. I walk up and down the aisles making sure everyone is okay while Ten Ten watches the front door and Sakura in the back. While walking something hits my foot making me look down it was a can. Picking it up to look at it, it was a can of canned peaches. I look up to see where it had come from to see Neji trying to reach the top self. Part of his stomach was exposed as he tried to reach for another can of peaches. The skin there looked soft, you can see the dirt that lay on his pale white skin. The site just makes me want to touch it. To watch it turn red under my touch, watch it fall in uneven rhythm as my hands move in wonder up and down it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by another can and small voice cursing. I walk over and he stops to look curiously at me. I look up and get the last can and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” he said shyly.

“You should be more careful you might hurt yourself.” I told him softly

“Sorry.” he looked down at the cans in his hands.

“Here.” I pull my backpack off my shoulders. He looked unsure but took it. “We can share this I really don't use it much. Besides you can carry a lot more than what you have in your hands. You better hurry we're almost done here.” I say and he smiles at me. I can tell he hasn't really smiled in a while. And part of me wanted to keep making him smile. “Go on hurry.” I say softly to him. And he hurries back down the next aisle. I smile to myself and turn away.

“Cute isn't he?” I heard a voice say and I turn around to see Sasori snacking on a bag of chips he found

“what?”

“I've seen that look before.”

“what are you talking about?”

“Just remember Izumi,Itachi...don't get attached remember.”

“Yea...” I say still looking in the direction of the little angel.

* * *

 

A few nights later we make it to Pahrump city. We settled in a small house we found just on the outskirts of town. “Okay everyone we will stay here for tonight the stove look gas so Ino make sure everyone is fed.”

“ Gotcha.”

“Get some rest everyone I will take watch for tonight.”

“Itachi you took watch last night you need rest let me or Ten Ten do it.” Sakura said

“No, it's fine. You guys rest there is a balcony up stairs I'll be up there for the night if you guys need me.” I say turning as everyone said goodnight. I walk into what looks like it use to be the master bedroom. It had a homelike feel to it and if we weren't starring at the end of the world I wouldn't mind living here. I walk out to the balcony and set up for the night. It looked like it was gonna be a quiet one.....

* * *

Hours pass and could hear that it was getting quiet down stairs. Everyone must be settling in. I hear the door open and look in the room to see Neji standing there with food he walked across the room and over to me looking unsure. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food.

“Thought you might be hungry by now.” He said in a low voice

“yes please..smells good.” I take the plate from him it looked to be baked beans and bread. I start to eat as he sits down by me.

“I never got to thank you for saving me.”

“hm?” I look up from my plate to see a tear fall on his beautiful eye.

“I was about to give up. I was alone and if you had not come....” His voice trailed off

“Hey..Hey.” I say putting my plate aside and wiping the tear away “No tears. It was no trouble at all. You don't need to thank me. You needed me and I came to your aid.”

“yea but..”

“Hey, I'll keep you safe..” I say placing my hand on his cheek.

“Thank you..for saving my life....Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked

“You should really get some rest.” I tell him

“I'm not really tired. I haven't slept much lately as you may can tell.” He answers

“Go lay in the bed maybe that will help...” I say pointing to the bed

“Okay.” he says getting up and walking over to the bed in the room. I watch him as he takes his shirt off and places it on the dresser next to the bed. The skin I long to feel glowing in the moons light. He notices me watching him and I can see the red on his face. I can't take it anymore. I place my gun down and get up to walk over to him. He watches me as I walk closer to him. He looks up at me has I gaze down at him I see the red in his face deepen. I place my hand and touch the skin I've been urging to touch. His eyes are closed as I let me hands roam his body. I left his face up and he opens his eyes to look at me. I lean down my eyes fixed on his pink lips. I inch closer to them and I feel him hold his breath....

“Itachi! COME QUICK!” Ino says busting through the door

“What is it!?”I calmly say still looking at the angel in front of me

“We heard a noise down in the house across the street it sounded like a scream..Ten Ten went to go check it out but she hasn't come back yet.” She says in a panic

“How long has it been?” I say grabbing my gun and cocking it.

“about an hour.” Ino said grabbing her gun also as I start gearing up near the door. Neji comes down stairs his shirt now on.

“Sakura stay here and watch the others.”

“yes.”

“You too Ino.”

“WHAT!? NO! You are not going alone.” She says running over to me

“You have to keep watch over the others.” I tell her

“NO Itachi you are not doing this alone.” She said

“I'll go...” I heard a voice say. I turn to see Neji with a gun

“What!? You!? Oh hell no.” Ino said.

“Excuse me but..” He says cocking the gun. “I have survived 4 years of this.. I know my way around a gun.” he says, a jolt went straight to my groin.

“Neji come with me.” I say

“WHAT!?” Sakura says

“Stay here and protect the others we will be back.” I say as me and Neji dash out the door.

 

We make our way across the street the door has been left open. “Stay behind me.” I tell him. “Ten Ten?” I whisper. I swing around the corner to what looks like a living room. “Ten Ten?” I whisper into the darkness.

“Itachi over here.” I hear Neji say. There on the kitchen floor was Ten Ten. I rush over to her

“Ten Ten..Ten Ten?” I say checking to she if she breathing. “She still has a pulse.” I say picking her up, a crash

“What was that?” Neji says turning his gun and pointing.

“Sh” I told him handing him Ten Ten “Stay here.” I told him getting up

“Itachi!” I turn around to him “Be careful..”

“Always am.” I say to him I walk into the living room..another crash. It's coming from the upstairs. I slowly make my way up. I walk towards the sound another crash then silence. It was coming from behind the door at the end of the hall. I make my way over. And place my hand on the doorknob. Mentally counting to 3 opening the door and pointing my gun.

“Please, Don't shoot.” A boy with his hands in the air says. He had short blonde hair and an olive tone took to his skin with bright blue eyes. Next to him lay an infected with a big wooden stick through his eye.

“Who are you?” I say loud and demanding still holding my gun at him.

“Naruto!?” I hear a tiny voice say from behind me

“Neji?” The boy says Neji runs to him and throws himself in the boys arms.

“Neji, I thought I lost you.” He says holding Neji by the back of his head and his waist. “I'm so glad you're okay.” Neji says. I lower my gun

“Neji?” I call to him. He looks up as to realizing I am still in the room.

“Itachi, This is Naruto...he's my....”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Boyfriend huh?” Sasori says the next morning as we were walking to the next city.

“That's what he says.” I turn to him and say as I drink from my water bottle

“Bummer...although I am glad that he has found one of his friends.”

“Yea..” I look back at the two. Neji had his head on the boys shoulder with Naruto's arm wrapped around his waist as they walked.

“You okay?” I hear Sasori say snapping my head back around

“Huh?” I look at him

“With this guy.”he says

“Oh yea, why wouldn't I be?” I look away from him

“Because you've fallen for the little brat.” he laughs

“WHAT!? No...”

“ Really now?.” he arches an eyebrow

“Yes really.” annoyed with him at the moment I stop

“Who are you tryna convince me...or yourself...” He says falling back to check on Ten Ten.

“Okay guys let's break here.” I say we stop and everyone looks relived..I sit down by a tree and look back again to look at Neji to find out he was also looking at me. My eyes lock on his, to my surprise he didn't look away. We stayed that way eyes locked on each other as if trying to tell each other something. Finally, I broke our gaze and got up and walked away. I walk down a path in my thoughts until I hear foot steps running after me. I turn around to see Neji staring at me..those eyes that have such curiosity and wonder in them. Those damn beautiful fucking, sickening eyes. He just stood there staring at me. Just fucking staring.

“What!?” I finally snapped

“I just...” he looked down

“You just what Neji?” I say

“You looked upset I just wanted to see if you were okay.” he says

“Why wouldn't I be okay?” I turn to look in another direction other than him

“Well you just seemed upset.” his voice was low

“You should get back to Naruto, Neji he might get worried...” I turn around to look down the river I hear his foot steps come closer and turn back around to his lips against mine. I can't resist him. Those lips I've been wanting to feel. They are soft and warm and so inviting I deepen the kiss. Throwing my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck. It seems like forever until I finally pull away and he looks confused. “He's waiting for you....” I say and walk away from the angel that I know will never be mine...

 

Moments later I walk back to the group to find that they all have been waiting for me. “Where have you been we have been waiting for you.” Sasori said

“Sorry I got caught up with something.” I say looking at Neji who is still looking at me. “Let's go everyone.” I say picking up my backpack Neji left by the tree. It was heavier than usual must be full of his food.

“Itachi...” I turn around to see Neji looking up at me “ I will carry it, your gun seems like it's heavy to and you haven't...”I cut him off

“Neji...stop it..” I say turning away from him “ Move out we have to get to a safe place before night fall.” I shout

“What's the next city?” Ino asked

“We should be coming up on Bullhead city..”

“Arizona?” Neji asked

“Yes” I said keeping my eyes off his gaze.

“My family use to live there could we visit my old house i'd like to pick up some things. If it's okay with you.” he says

“If we have time...” I say looking at him

“okay...” he says falling back to Naruto.

“what was that about?” Ten Ten said coming up to me

“what was what?”I ask still looking forward

“you know what. You and Neji..” she continued

“Nothing I just answered a question.”

“I was talking about back in the clearing. When you stared at him like something was going on...did something happen when he followed you?”

“I'm not talking about this with you..nothing happened he just so happen to have been in my line of sight.”

“What happened Itachi...you know ever since Izumi..”

“Izumi IS DEAD! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK SO STOP FUCKING BRINGING HER UP. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. YOU KNOW FUCKING NOTHING SO STOP BRINGING IT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE...” I yell not caring that the others are looking I just keep walking. I feel his eyes burning the back of my skull those fucking eyes...those fucking eyes I hate that I love, he makes me fucking sick. Stop freaking staring at me. I resist the urge to turn around. I just had a total melt down in front of him I can't look at him now.

 

* * *

 

“Who's Izumi?” I look up from my sleeping bag to see Neji looking down at me

“It's none of your business.” I say turning around “Now go, I am trying to sleep.” I wave him off

“Since when do you ever sleep?” he says

“Since i've been tired.” I argue back seeming uninterested

“Was she important to you?” I feel him seat down

“Yes...” I say

“I'm sorry for your loss.” he says in a low voice

“I'm over it. You should get back to...”

“Don't say it...stop saying it.”

“saying what?”

“About Naruto...”

“He's your boyfriend isn't he?”

“Well yes but...”

“But what?”

“Didn't it mean anything.”

“what the kiss?”

“No, that night...when you first touched me...”

“I'm a man.”

“Liar! I saw the way you looked at me....” He gets down into the blankets with me. “No ones ever looked at me that way before. You had such trust and love in your eyes.” he says throwing his hands around me

“Is that what you got out of it.” I say pulling his hand from me

“Stop it..stop pretending that you don't have feelings for me. That kiss alone proved it.” his voice raised a bit

“You're reading into too much of this kid..”

“I m not a kid..”

“you're still..” he cuts me off

“Then kiss me...” he says

“What?”

“Kiss me and if you don't feel anything...” his voice trailed off he looked back up at me..

“Kiss me...Itachi...” those eyes...those fucking eyes. I take his face into my hands and attack his lips. He sighs into the kiss and throws his hands around my neck. The kiss is more of a need than a want and before I know it my hands were on his body. My lips were no longer on his but on his neck. As he is gripping me tighter. I explore his mouth with my tongue he taste....so sweet, his breaths become uneven as my hands work their way around his body. His hands move off my shoulders to my shirt he tugs at it. Silently asking me to remove it.

“Stop..Stop.” I whisper trying to break him from our heated embrace.

“What!?” He asked confused.

“I can't do this...”

“What...i thought you...”

“Neji, you love someone else I can't do this Neji.”

tears start to run down his face. “I'm scared Itachi...you make me feel safe and...I..I just...I'm so scared...” he cries into my shoulder and I wrap my arms around the crying angel.

“Hey..Hey no tears remember...I'll keep you safe...” I assure him holding him tight...I hold him until he falls asleep. Knowing it's wrong to be this way. But I can't help it. It was true I had fallen for the little brat. I hold him a bit longer then pick him up in my arms. I carry to where Naruto is sleeping he wakes up in confusion

“He fell asleep.” I whisper he looks at me then at Neji and smiles making room for me to put him aside him. As I turn to walk away I hear him say

“he thinks the world of you.” I turn around and look at the man who was now standing.

“I want to thank you for saving him.” he says

“It's what I do.” I turn to walk away and I hear him speak again.

“I know you love him..” I turn around once again “I know you love him...but know that I love him too and I will do everything to keep him until the end.” We stare at each other only for a moment then I turn and walk back to my sleeping spot. I lay down looking for Sasori who took watch, he was smoking on a window seal not to far from me. Loving him..maybe all I have left that connects me to what little sanity I have left.

 

* * *

 

_My dreams ….i haven't dreamt in years..I had nothing to dream about...nothing but darkness...all the time...but my dreams are filled and have been filled since I met you. Those eyes that I love yet hate so much. The touch of your skin and touch of those lips. Stay in my dreams my angel...let me dream again._

* * *

 

 

Waking up I see Ten Ten looking over me. “Can I help you?” I ask

“It's almost noon we're losing day light. It's not like you to over sleep Itachi are you feeling well?”

“Yes, just actually having some time to sleep I guess my body just over did it.” I say getting up everyone was already awake and waiting. “Where's Neji.” I ask looking around not seeing him or Naruto

“Neji had to go find a bathroom to pee.” Ino said

“I should go get him and tell him that it's time to go.” I say as I finish packing up.

“He went that way.” One of the girls said. I walk in a rush to find him. Two bathrooms and no Neji. I start to panic. Checking all the rooms now I see a door open and a voice of what sounds like Neji. I hurry, he may need my help. I ease open the door with my gun ready and peck in. There against a window was Neji with Naruto behind him with a fist full of his hair and Neji's pants around his ankles. I couldn't breathe. That..No..Neji was suppose to be mine..

. “uhh uuhh ah God yes..Naruto.” I heard Neji scream. I turn away.... why should I care..he was never mine. I swing open the door as they turn around to see me. Neji hurries and pulls his pants up. Face turning a bright red and Naruto slowly picks his off the ground.

“We are moving out wrap it up and come on or finish and get left...” Neji looks as if to say something just I turn away from them and walk back to the others.

 

“Did you find Neji?” Sakura asked

“No, if he's not back in 2 minutes we leave.”

“But..Itachi?”

“We Leave.” I say walking outside to find Sasori.

“Did you find Neji?” he asked

“No.”

“Did you want me to help look for him?”

“No..”

“Itachi?” I turn around to see Neji running to me calling after me.

“Neji? Where were you?” Ino asked as I walked away

“mm Sorry Ino not now...Itachi!” He shouted after me as I walked out the building. “Itachi where are you going?” Neji shouted out to me

“Scouting the area.”i keep walking

“Itachi, would you wait a minute.”

“WHY Neji?” I shouted at him turning towards him. He stepped back a bit...i never yelled at Neji. “Go back inside, it's dangerous out here.”i lower my voice

“But..” he says

“He's waiting for you.” I say turning around walking into the nearest alley

“STOP.” I turn around to see him standing behind me “STOP TELLING ME THAT.” he shouts

“What are you talking about?” I ask cocking my gun

“Stop being angry with me....you..you didn't want..me.” He said putting his head down, his voice just above a whisper.

“What?” I turn

“YOU DON'T WANT ME SO WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?” he shouts

“why do you even care what's wrong with me, you obviously love this guy anyway. Why should it matter if anything is wrong with me? Go be with him.” I say shooting an infected that was behind a dumpster.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU Itachi...I LOVE YOU......” I turn around rage building inside me

“You love me? Me and you have totally different views on what you do when you're in love.” I laugh sarcasticly

“Please Itachi talk to..” Before he finished I hear a gun shot and screams.

“No.” I say to myself I break out to a run and Neji follows me. It's were everyone was.. “No” I say

“Itachi?” I hear Neji scream, an infected was stumbling towards him. I shot it in the head.

“Stay here Neji.” I say tossing him a gun. His eyes look scared. “Don't worry I'll be back. I promise..”

“Itachi!” he said calling after me I turn toward him. He looks at his shoes “I'll keep you safe.” I tell him smiling and kick open the door. Silence...I spot Inos body laying by two others “Shit” I say kicking a chair near by. I run my fingers though my hair.. “Ino..No...” another gun shot rung out. I ran in the direction. At the end of the hall I see Ten Ten standing in front of 4 of our group.

“Itachi help us.” one of them says I pull out another gun and start firing them both.

“GO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” I shout at them and they run. As they run an infected dived out a room and caught Naruto. He screams and I shoot him in the head and Naruto falls to the ground. I run to him and hold him up.

“It..it bit me” he heavily breathes

“You're gonna be okay..” I whisper to him

“Don..Don't lie to me..I've seen what happens.” he whispers

“I'm sorry...” I say back

“....Please...take care of him.”

“I will.” I put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He lay limp in my arms. I sit there for what seems like forever. Finally I get up walking pass all the bodies and loved ones. I should have been here. I walk out and the remaining look at me Ten Ten, Sakura, Neji, and two girls Jamie and fye. I stand there and look at them for a minute and fall to my knees. I feel someones arms wrap around me.

“Shhh it's okay.” Ten Ten says

“I should have been there. I should have been there to save them all.” I whisper in my hands

“You couldn't of known.”Sakura said

“wh..where's Naruto..” I hear Neji choke out. I look at him tears still in my eyes. “No...No” he said and falls to his knees.

“Itachi we have to find shelter it's dark.

“What's the point I can't save you guys.” I say more to myself than them

“Itachi you can't keep blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong.” Sakura leaned down to hold me.

“Itachi...” I look up to see Neji. Sakura moved aside and he bent down for me to look at him. “You can't save everybody, the only thing that matters is that you tried to save them all. Yes, it didn't turn out the way you wanted but, you gave those guys hope...you gave me hope..you were and still are what gives us strength. And we need that strength now. You have people here that needs you now more than ever..i need you..” He says gently. I could see he was holding back tears as he touched my face. I have to be strong.. if not for me, if not for them...for him. I get up and load more bullets into my gun.

“We need shelter..” I say walking ahead “looks like there are some houses not to far from here. We can take shelter in one. And if we are lucky we could find some food there. Lets go and stay close.” As we start walking I keep my eyes pealed for our undead friends. A hour later we arrived at a small house. “Stay here I'll make sure it's clear.” I say walking up the steps through the front door. I walk through the quiet dark house. Making sure I check every room, every closet. No basement...that's good. I thought to myself. When I double checked again I walked back out to the others who were all on the porch waiting. “All clear, lets get some rest.” I say smiling.

“I think it's best we find a room and stay there for the night.” Ten Ten said

“Good idea i'll set up in the living room and take watch.” I told them

“Itachi, I'll do it.” Sakura said

“No it's fine you guys need your rest.” I say walking over to the living room. They turn and walk upstairs.

“Are you sure you've had a long day.” Ten Ten asked

“Ten Ten, I've had a long 4 years.” I say smiling a little bit. I see Neji slowly make his way pass everyone and up the stairs. “Hey Ten Ten?” She turns around and looks at me “Can you watch after Neji tonight? For me?”

“Yea sure...” she said turning up stairs. I look up after them and wait until I hear the door close. I sit it was quiet. I like the quietness, it lets me think. I spot the remote to the tv and click..nothing..you can't blame me for trying...

* * *

 

I wake up with a start hearing a sound..when did I fall asleep? I look to find the noise and see Neji standing there in the door way. “Is something wrong?” I ask him a little worried

“ No...Yes.” he says low

“It will be okay Neji I know you miss him..” I saw him beginning to tear up. “Come here Neji.” He comes over and sits on the couch beside me. “It's gonna be okay.” I say holding him

“No, No it's not because that's not what I am most upset about and I know it's horrible but, it's not.” he cries through his tears

“Then tell me what's wrong, Neji talk to me.” he continued to cry

“Everything is okay.”

“ Not us.” he says looking up at me.

“Us?” I ask a little taken back by his words.

“I messed up..I messed things up with us didn't I? I should of just told you....”

“Neji, stop..”

“No, it was my fault all this happened if I wasn't being stupid your mind wouldn't of been somewhere else and nobody would of gotten hurt. I am so so sorry..I'm so sor...”

I cut his rambling off and kiss his lips softly I hear him exhale and I pull back “i love you, Neji.” I whisper against his lips.

Then go in for another kiss moving my hands to his waist. He wraps his hands around my neck and the kiss gets deeper and he pushes me down and puts his legs on either sides of me. I put my hands up and feel his soft skin. I've longed for this as I tug his shirt over his head. Through the darkness I can see him flush red. He was so beautiful..An angel I hear him start to whimper as I start to rock my hips with his movement and brush my lips over his now perked nipples. He moans as I nibble on one with my teeth and throws his head back. He begins to start tugging on my shirt. I get the hint and turn him so he is under me and pull my shirt over my head. As I do it I see him biting his bottom lip in anticipation. I go back to him and start to kiss his neck as he wraps his arms around my neck again.

“Uh, Itachi..please.” He whispers in between breaths.

I slowly kiss down his stomach and he begins to squirm. I stop just at the stop of his jeans and place gentle kisses there and look up at him. His eyes are silently begging me. I undo his pants and slide them off along with his briefs. And start to stroke his hard member. His head throws back as he moans. Even his moans sound angelic. I watch him as I take my other hands and gently sled it into his entrance. Utter Beauty. I stroke and push at the same time his moans become louder but, I don't care in fact I want him louder I don't care who hears. This angel is mine.

“Mmm, Itachi I'm...close...” he manages to get out in between gasp.

I immediately stop. He moans in protest as I get up. My own hard on to uncomfortable to keep hidden. I take off my weapon belt and unbutton my pants pulling them down to the floor and off. He stands up and wraps his arms around me as we kiss for a moment. I feel his hands slide down to my stomach as he follows his hands down to his knees and looks up at me. His eyes look unsure and innocent. Those beautiful eyes that look like the sun had set in the ocean. Those beautiful eyes that seem to put me under his spell every time he looks at me. He places his hands on my hips and pulls my briefs down. Exposing my now painfully hard member. He begins to stroke it still watching me. I throw my head back in ecstasy as he takes it into his mouth and sucks. His mouth is so warm and the feel of his lips..so soft I hear him gag as he tries to take the whole thing in his mouth.

“Pace yourself baby..it still feels good..” I whisper to him letting my hand fall to the back of his head. His pace picks up and I start to become close. I pull him to his feet and kiss his now swollen plump pink lips. “I don't want to cum until I'm inside you.” I whisper against his lips and kiss him once more.

“mmmm” he says as my tongue intrudes his mouth with full force.

I back him back to the couch and we fall as I lay him back on top of me. He lifts his hips and gently slides down on top of me with a loud moan. The heat immediately swallows me whole the sense almost made me cum right there on the spot. He starts to move his hips with little warning and I let out a low growl.

“Itachi...Itachi..Itachi yes.” He moans bouncing up and down on me as I hold his hips in place.

My mind is completely blank all I can think about is this beautiful creature that is before me. I sit up so that he is in my lap and it slides deeper in which makes him moan louder as I place my hands on on the bottom of his lower back to give him support as he wraps his arms back around my neck. I lean my head on his chest and he cradles it there as my thrust speed up.

“oh my god Itachi keep..keep going I'm close baby.” with that I flip him over to his back and begin to pound into him hard and wild. “Ah...Ah..Ah..AHH Itachi..Yes please Yes..”

I'm close I can feel it. I sit up on my knees and continue to thrust into him. His face is flushed and his hand is up by his mouth as his eyes are shut tightly closed. I put my hand over him and start stroking his hard on again it didn't take much of that before his was cumming in my hand and all over our stomach. With a loud “Itachiii.” Feeling his muscles contract I come with a low grunt deep inside him. He moans as he feels my cum spill inside him and when I pull out it spills out of his entrance. He moves over so I can lay beside him. I pull my cover over us both and pull him close to me.

“Tell me again..” He whispers fighting off sleep.

“I love you” I say watching as his eyes begin to close. I stare out the window as I begin to hear slow steady breathing. I smile to myself and pull him tighter and watch the night. Protecting my angel.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I hear footsteps coming down the steps.

“Well, good morning.” Sakura says smiling

“Seems like you kept yourself busy last night.” Ten Ten says coming behind her with Jamie and Faye giggling.

“Shh he's asleep.” I say looking back down at the angel soundly asleep.

“When are we moving out?” Ten Ten asked in a whisper

“In 30 minutes go get ready to move.” I say and they all turn around and do as I tell them. “Neji..” I say quietly kissing his head and pulling him tightly. He began to sturr and I hold him tighter. “Neji, we need to get moving.” I say kissing his temple again

“Mmm.” He wakes up and rolled over to look me in the eyes

“Good Morning beautiful.” I say kissing his full pink lips. He signed into the kiss grabbing the back of my head deepening the kiss. This was good, this was right. All the worries in the world in my own mind flew out the window in that one moment. He pulled away placing a tiny pale hand on my cheek. “How did you sleep?” I ask

“Just fine.” he said sliding his hands down to my chest.

“We better get ready to go.” I say kissing his forehead. He gets up and I take a moment to watch him as he gets dressed..........Beautiful....... He stops and looks at me

“What?” he turns and asked

“Nothing.” I say smiling and getting up to get dressed with him. Minutes later we were done and packing. Neji stood up and slung his bag over his shoulders. I pull him into my arms gazing at his eyes . He blushes and I kiss him. This time it was slow and gentle and it made time stand still..

"uh hummm.” We turn around to see the girls standing there. They start to make cat calls at us.

“Can we get a move on or are we gonna stay and live here from now on.” Ten Ten said smiling

“Yea let's go.” Sakura said.

We walk out into the morning sun. I feel a slight tug on my arm and look to see Neji shyly looking up at me.

“What is it Neji?” I ask he points over to the heap of cars in the road.

“Neji! You beautiful mind you.” I say kissing him on the lips. He smiles and giggles as we run over to the cars. “Everyone search for a working one but please stay close and stay alert.” we fan out and 7 minutes later I hear a engine begin to roar and heard my name being called. I look up and Neji is sitting in the front seat of a black Nissan Titan. I run over to him and pull him out the front seat left him up and spin him in the air. He giggles telling me to put him down “Neji, you are a good luck charm.” I say smiling

“Great job Neji.” Ten Ten says hoping in the bed with Sakura

“Yea.” Sakura agreed

“Way to go Neji.” Faye said climbing onto the backseat with Jamie.

“Go seat on the passenger side babe I'm driving.” I tell him

And he does climbing into the front seat. “Neji, baby this is perfect!” I look at the gas meter and it's on full. I kiss him again before pulling off. “At this rate we should reach St.louis in 2 days.” I say to everyone. We drive down the long road only stopping a few times for breaks. And like I thought no time we reached Missouri.

“Hey Itachi!” I hear Sakura yell from the back “Pull over here there's a convenient store right up there it looks like.” I place a thumb out the window to let her know I heard. I pull up to the tiny store on the corner.

“Stay here.” I told the three in the car as we jump out loading up.

We walk into the store quietly. Already I could see to infected. I signal for the other two to and they motioned they could see them. Ten Ten shot one and I got the other while Sakura looked around for anymore. When we were sure they were all clear we signal for the other three to enter.

“5 minutes everyone” I say as they run in a search the place. I watch Neji's every movement. I never noticed how unsure and shy he was until now.

“So you gonna tell me what happened?” I look over to see Ten Ten standing beside me

“About what?” I say smiling knowing what she meant

“Really, so you weren't just watching him like he would strip nude at any moment now.” she laughed

“Nothing, I just told him how I felt and we...”I look back at him “ We made love...well I don't know if I can put it like that...we connected on another level. something I have never felt before...not even with Izumi. He's different ya know.” I pause as my angel walks over to me

“Look chocolate! Should I save until we get to st.louis. Like a celebration?” I look at him and smile softly and pull him by the waist and kiss him deeply.

“That sounds great Neji.” I say softly in his ear. Just then we heard a loud crash and a scream.

“Jamie!?” I scream

“Neji say here.” He nodded as me and Ten Ten take off where we had heard her scream it didn't take long because she rounded the corner with Sakura

“RUN!!” Sakura yelled and I see infected coming after them into the building. I take out my gun and start shooting

“Go!” I yell shooting

“Protect Neji and the others.” I call to them “GET THEM TO THE TRUCK!.” I screamed

“Itachi WATCH OUT!.” I hear and turn around to see a shelf falling my way. Suddenly I was pushed

“AHH”

“Neji?” I scream and run over to him. “Hold on I'm gonna gt this thing off of you.” I say trying to left

“Itachi GO!” he yelled

“NO NOT WITHOUT YOU.” I yell back trying to left

“Itachi THERE ISN'T TIME PLEASE GO!.” he pushs me away

“NO IT'S NOT WORTH IT WITHOUT YOU. HOLD ON I CAN DO THIS.”

“Itachi, They need you..please leave me I will slow you down now.” he says softly

“...I love you..what am I suppose to do without you?” I say tearing up

“Live for me Itachi..live for them..they need you...” he smiles

“I love you, Neji.”

“I love you,too.” I place my gun in his hand, he smiles up at me . “Itachi GO!!!” he screams and I run and dash to the car where everyone is piled in.

“Itachi? Where's Neji?” Ten Ten asked voice still unstable. I start the engine and drive. Running over an infected...and I drove. Despite their questions, I remain silent for hours...Neji..Neji...Neji...I had to pull over after a day of silence. I feel eyes on me. I don't care. I cry. I break down and cry. I feel the girls wrap their arms around me

“It's alright Tachi let it out.” Sakura says rubbing my head

“ It's gonna be okay.” Faye says

“Yea hunny..He's not suffering here anymore.” Ten Ten whispers

“I couldn't save him...” I cry “I promised him I would protect him.”

“And you did hunny...He saved you this time.” Ten Ten says

“I don't deserve it. WHY SHOULD I HAVE LIVED AND HE HAD TO DIE..Neji..I'M SORRY...I'm sorry..God I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you..I broke my promise. I love you..i love you...” I cry and cry and let them comfort me. I was a hollow shell without him. Nothing..blank...Neji....

* * *

We settled in a small town just outside Tuscon, Arizona.

“Are you coming in?” Sakura asked getting out the front seat. We stopped at a convenient store. It was small and not many building were around and right by the road just in case we needed to run..Neji... “Itachi?” I sat staring ahead not really hearing them call me. Or was someone calling me? “Itachi?” Neji? was that Neji..it sounded like Neji... “Itachi!?” “Huh?” I snap out of it

“Are you okay?” Sakura looks at me

“Huh? Ye..Yea I'm okay...just a little tired.” I lie. There was no way in hell I would sleep. Not even if I wanted to. Even if I haven't slept in days. Without Neji I.

“Itachi...” I turn and look at her “It's gonna be okay. He died to save you. If you would of stayed to help..”

“We'd both be dead....” I finished for her “Maybe that's what should have happened...I should of never left him to die alone... I should have stayed with you..Neji..” I whispered

“Itachi..Neji loved you he wouldn't of wanted you to be this sad.”

“Yea I know.” She began to get out the truck.

“Are you coming?” she said looking back at me.

“Yea..Just give me a minute..”

“Sure, just don't stay to long it's getting dark out.”

“Yea, I know I'll be in a second..” I say she smiles and walks in after the others. I sit in silence as Neji's smile flashes before my eyes. I break in tears

“I'm so sorry Neji...I lied to you...” I cry and cry and cry. I haven't been able to just think about him...i didn't want to in a way. I didn't want to think about what he suffered what had actually become of him. I wipe my face and get out the car and began to walk up to store.. stop and look at the night forming around me“Neji....it's quiet tonight, Don't ya think..” I say to myself and walk in. The girls are huddled in the middle aisle and Ten Ten looks up and smiles at me. This is what you wanted me to protect Neji. I will live for you. I will protect them. Because they need me right? Like you said, Neji. I sit next to them and join the conversation.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Lynn taping at me. “Itachi? How long until St.louis?”

“Hm, We should be there in a day or so.” I say yawning

“Good because I'm in the mood for some real food not anything that we found in an old run down store.” she laughs

“Why don't we wake the others up and get going.?” I say

“Yea okay.” She said smiling getting up to wake the others. After we were all packed we headed out one more day until this part the hard part is over. We've almost made it Neji.

 

* * *

 

We didn't stop that night we were too excited to what will await us in st.louis. Will it be salvation or disappointment. Hopefully it's the latter. We rolled into st.louis the next day.

“So where do we go?” Jamie asked.

“St.louis is not a big place I'm sure we can find something.” I say

“But wouldn't there be some type of fort or something up?” Lynn asked

“Boeing..” Sakura said

“What?” I asked

“The airplane building place for the government.” She continued

“Makes since, wouldn't hurt to try I guess.” lynn leaned back on the seat

“take the highway we can see everything better.” Jamie said

“Good idea.” Ten Ten said

 

trying to get through the highway seemed impossible there were cars everywhere. I felt uneasy trying to stay focused on the road.

“I could really use a hot shower.” Jamie said

“Me to..oh and some hot food.”Lynn joined

“Or a hot guard or two hahaha.” Ten Ten laughed.

“i swear that's all you think about haha.” Sakura laughed

“I haven't been laid in like 3 years. And Itachi here was the only hot guy and he was stolen.” she says laughing

“i was not stolen.” I say still trying to stay focus

“My dear Itachi we would have had such cute babies.” she says

“You want babies to be born into this?”I ask looking at her

“No.. I just no.....Itachi WATCH OUT.!” Ten Ten screams I turn to see a young girl running from infected.

I turn the car and it flips. I hear the girls scream. And lose my sight for a second. But jolt back when I hear the girls screaming and the sound of infected banging on the car. When I try to move and pain shoots through my stomach I look down and I'm bleeding. Glass is through my stomach, I lay back against the ground.

“What do I do?” I think, I hear the girls screaming my name. I can't do anything. I hear gun shoots ring out and I feel someone pull my arm.

“S..Save the girls..please Save them first.” I whisper

“Don't worry they are safe.” Someone told me

“Th..Thank you..Thank you.” I whisper and pass out hearing

“He's badly injured we need a medicate NOW...Hang on, okay?” before everything went black....

 

 

Endings are hard and I guess this is my ending. Would you ever guess I would of went out like this. I guess nothing really ends. It's more of a beginning than a end. Don't worry Neji I'll be there soon....

 

 

* * *

 

I awake in a brick room on a cot. “Where?” I sit up

“you're safe.” I hear a voice say I look over and a thin blonde woman is standing by a desk.

“Where am I?” I ask

“You're at a safe camp in st.louis. We found you and your friends as we were out on our civilian hunt.” she says

“My friends where..”

“They are safe..would you like to go see them? They've been waiting on you.” she stands checking my pulse

“Yes! Please.” She helps me up my stomach is now bandaged. It hurt getting up. We walked out the door and I look around. It was huge here though it looked like they cute a few places off. Army men and civilians graced every inch of the place. People looked..happy and..safe.

“This is our courtyard” I turn my attention to her “this is the most heavily guarded place in our community. We have guard post towers on every inch of the community though so you can imagine how safe it is.”

“Everyone looks so happy.” I say looking around at the site

“We offer maxim amount of comfort and safety here. As you can imagine everyone needs it, we try to make it as stress free as possible. Over there is the supply building we keep everything from bullets to extra blankets right across is the emergency building. It's designed to keep anything and everything out only our guards and special staff knows how to get in and out. that is next to the medical center. That over there is the cafe where you can go to get breakfast, lunch, and dinner, snacks are there too. Along with water and other refreshments. Over there is our training area we train our guest who are welling to protect. And here is our housing area where we will met your friends.” she knocked on the door.

A voice from inside told us to come in.

“Itachi!”

“Itachi?”

“Oh my god Itachi!” they all ran and threw their arms around me

“OW easy ladies easy.” I laugh

“We thought you would never wake up they wouldn't let us see you.” Ten Ten said

“Wait. How long have I been out?” I asked looking at them

“For about 4 days. We were so worried.” Ten Ten said

“Are you guys okay?” I asked

“We are all fine..all five of us...”Sakura said

“Five?” I looked at her questioningly as she smiles.

Just then the door from the bathroom opens and a set of crotches can be seen as the person slowly makes their way out crotches places back underneath there armpits. My eyes widen as the person makes their way over as fast as the crotches will allow and stops a few feet away from me.

 

“Welcome home Itachi.”

 

 

                                                                                                         “Neji....”

 


End file.
